Percy Jackson iPod Shuffle Challange
by KLcapps98
Summary: i wanted to do an ipod challange, so i did. sorry, summery sucks, but the story does not, i swear! m for jokes, and swearing. its only horror because its going to be a nightmare for certain chapters!


**First off, I can't take credit for the idea of a shuffle challenge, I just read another one by… uh,…um,….. uh-oh. I don't know! I'm so sorry! I just have short term memory loss at times ( I'm blonde. Go figure.). so, anyway, lets continue! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or anything to do with the books or movies. Even though I wish I did.**

**Other disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the songs used or mentioned in this story. It would rock if I did, but sadly, I don't.**

**Enjoyz!**

Heaven Can Wait

By:

We the Kings

Annabeth Point of View.

Fuck. That smarts like hell.

I couldn't move. All I see is black. And maybe a pair of sea green eyes. But gods, it hurts. I've never, in my 16 years of life, felt anything like this.

The dagger was coated in poison, I was sure. It wouldn't burn this bad if it wasn't. I of all people should know. Just because I was a child of the goddess of wisdom did not mean that I was above accidentally cutting myself with my own knife.

But, gods, was it worth it. Getting stabbed, I mean. If I hadn't moved like that, he would've have hit Percy. In his only vulnerable spot. He told me about his dip in the Styx, but that was it. But I could tell where his weak spot was, because when he fought, he moved differently. Arching his back to keep it safe, not turning his body above his hips, if he could help it.

I think I'll just wait for him to tell me himself.

Hey, I just realized something. I can't see. What the hell kind of poison are they using?

I can't hear either. Oh my gods, oh my gods, I'm deaf! I'm like my half sister, Helen Keller! Oh, yeah, bet you didn't know that did you? Helen's "mom" was actually just her dad's girlfriend, then he married her to cover up the fact that he had sex ( it may have been "mind sex", but the mortals did not understand that concept._ Yeah, that's my daughter. Oh, yeah, I had a kid without having sex. It was mind sex, we didn't touch each other. Much._) before marriage. The world was so different then.

So, I'm blind and deaf.

_Mother, if you love me, kill me now._

Of course, no such luck. I swear, I'm more un-lucky than Percy!

" Is she gonna be ok, Malcolm?" a familiar voice spoke.

"I have no clue. We can't give her anymore ambrosia or nectar, she'll burn. I think we got most of the venom though." Someone, I'm guessing Malcolm, replied.

I wasn't deaf. Good. Maybe I wasn't blind…

As I tried to open my eyes, the first person that spoke earlier said something.

"She can get hotter?" she sounded incredulous. Did she mean that I had a fever? …..was she a lesbian? I mean, there were a few times that I was having a few sexually related issues, but I had never….

Okay, once, but my drinks had been spiked, and it was a dare…at least she was a good kisser!

Don't judge me, I was just stabbed!

I opened my eyes in time to see Malcolm walk away. About that time was when my body gained feeling again.

I couldn't help it. I screamed. It hurt.

I looked up into the face of a girl I didn't know. She was pretty…. Aphrodite's girl.

She looked like she hated people screaming.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She touched my arm, and I felt a pinch. I looked down, and saw the needle. If I had anything in my stomach, I'm absolutely positive that I would have vomited. I hate needles. I'm dead serious, my list of greatest fears are spiders, Kronos, then needles. They scare the living shit out of me.

Then I blacked out for the second time today.

While I was lost somewhere in my subconscious, the titan war was raging outside the hotel we where stationed in. I could hear it, but barely. All of my senses were in a haze. I couldn't open my eyes without passing out again. It was to much work, and the venom from the dagger was idling in my system, not doing any damage, but not going away either.

Over time, I asked my mother, Hades, Artemis, Zeus, and even Poseidon for death. I have never prayed so hard in my life…..well, other than when Percy was stuck with Calypso, but that was different.

Oh gods, Percy! Is he okay? What about Clarisse? Is she alright?

"Where is she?" I had no clue who had spoken, the fog over my mind was too thick, impenetrable.

I felt someone touch my hand, it felt like they picked it up.

For some reason, I felt that persons emotions. Even ones they themselves didn't know they were feeling. At first I was puzzled, then my mother's voice erupted in my skull.

_This is how I knew about your feelings for the boy._

What? She knew? Crap.

_Yes, darling I know. It's okay, I know you can't help it. I'm still going to give him a hard time, just play along, sweetheart._ _Now, why don't you poke around his mind a bit, hmm? It's really quite amazing, he's very intellectually advanced, he just never shows it._

Who the hell is this? He has a jumble of emotions, ranging from quilt, to fear, to love. That was the emotion they had no idea about though. Now let's see were all that love is directed.

Oh, wow.

It's-it's me!

This person loves me.

And sally Jackson. Now, why would this guy love Percy's mom? Oh, coolio! I can tell the different kinds of love this person has for certain people! Like, he's in love with me, but he loves sally as a role model.

This guy is a creeper! I see all of these memories of me and Percy, but most of these are just times we were alone, hanging out.

OH MY FUCKING GODS!

I may be a daughter of Athena, but damn I am blonde!

It's Percy!

As soon I realized this, I was thrust out of his head, and back into reality. But I was fully awake this time! Yay!

"hey." My voice sounded like a friggen frog!

Percy's head snapped up, and our eyes met. Well, his left eye, my right. He needs a haircut. Bad.

"Annabeth." He was whispering.

What the fuck, dude? I wasn't dieing, and this sure as hell was not my funeral!

And another thing, I know what my name is. I don't have amnesia, for Zeus' sake, I had monster venom! Like, inside of me… oh, scratch that, too sexual.

I decided to be funny. "Percy."

We talked for a while, then he told me about his weak spot.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his back, directly across from his navel. I saw a slight shiver go through him when my fingers traced the skin there.

He stayed with me for a few more minutes, then he had to go.

I couldn't help my mind from wondering back to the many times I had asked for death.

I thought about why I mentally took them all back.

I mulled over it for a while, then I had the pretty chic help me out of bed. I was feeling much better.

Right before I walked out of the hotel room, one last thought crossed my mind.

Death would be awesome, but honestly, I think heaven can wait.

**Hehe, I meant for it to be short. Apparently not. But whatever, it took me all day. Btw, Percy and rose are not here because my "best" friend made me really mad, just because I divorced her (that's right, we were married! Lol so fun!), so I sent them over there for a while. And they hate each other, so it is fuckin' funny as hell to watch them fight.**

**This wonderful mood is brought to you** **an awesome mix of My Chemical Romance and Tosh.0. oh, and I'm a night owl, and I finished this at like 11:30. So, yeah, I'm like super happy.**

**Until next time (tomorrow. We've been out of school since wed. because of snow, and since tomorrow is Friday, that's just another day of writing.), Green Bear hates all of you, but Black Tiger loves you.**

**Nerd Porn, goodnight.**


End file.
